


The Customs of Human Christmas

by pimpetaleijon (safira)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safira/pseuds/pimpetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Karkat try out some traditions that they learned from Dave that were supposedly practiced in human culture on the holiday of "Christmas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customs of Human Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for my friend and then moirail now matesprit Alex.  
> (sorry if I suck with the characterizations!)

Gamzee dangled a sweater in front of Karkat’s face, a thick grin on his face. It was the most hideous thing Karkat had ever seen. The hideous designs and bright colors reminded him of Strider’s explanation of the human holiday “Christmas” that both Strider and Lalonde were celebrating. There was one tradition Gamzee had expressed interest in, the wearing of ironically hideous sweaters, that Strider assured them was very necessary. Karkat of course had told Gamzee to “FUCK OFF” when he said they should do that, but there Gamzee was, holding a sweater. Karkat threw the hideous thing back into the face of the taller troll who was offering it to him. His face was flushed a light red and he was glowering.

“NO FUCKING WAY, GAMZEE!” he exclaimed.

“Come on, Karkat,” Gamzee said in his chill voice, peeling the sweater off his face, “It’ll be full of miracles.”

Again he offered the sweater to Karkat. Karkat took it from his hand, and then flung it across the room. Gamzee, of course, chased it across the room like a little puppy. Karkat couldn’t help but shudder when his eyes fell on the horrible sweater that the other troll himself was wearing. The clashing bright colors and glitter applied in places where Karkat hadn’t realized it could go caused him to question the reason for life and the universe. The indigo blooded troll bent down and scooped up the sweater, giving Karkat a good view of his rump. Karkat knew it wasn’t much up close, but dang when Gamzee bent over at that angle! The cycle of Karkat throwing and Gamzee fetching continued for a good few minutes.

Finally, Karkat snatched it from Gamzee’s hands and held the sweater so tight that his knuckles we turning a lighter gray. He stood on his toes so he could look more easily into the other troll’s eyes, but his angry explosion died on his lips when he saw the look in them. Throwing up his arms, Karkat growled, “FUCKING FINE!” he couldn’t help blushing as Gamzee gave him a kiss on the nose.

Next thing Karkat knew, he was bundled up in the sweater under a blanket, tucked comfortably under Gamzee’s arm. Fucking Dave Strider and his fucking human Christmas traditions! Karkat gave Gamzee a glare as if to say he still didn’t like it, but secretly he was at least enjoying the snuggling. The goofy grin his matesprit was shining down at him was too much for Karkat, and the red blooded troll straighten up a little to give Gamzee a warm and lingering kiss.


End file.
